Who wants to live forever
by Megnove
Summary: <html><head></head>Volume 3: dietro le quinte dell'addio al Giappone... e la spiegazione, a volte già accennata in alcune mie storie e coerente col manga, di una "certa" incongruenza nella trama.</html>


**Who Wants to Live Forever**

–Così…

–…

–…ve ne andate, eh?

–Non possiamo farne a meno. Hai visto tu stesso in quanti pasticci ci siamo cacciati da quando…

–Sì, sì, certo. Non hai bisogno di dirmelo.

–Ti abbiamo sconvolto la vita. Nonostante tu fossi stato così gentile e disinteressato da aprirci la tua casa. Abbiamo messo anche te in pericolo, e…

–…

–…Sì, insomma, non so come scusarmi. Il fatto è che… mi sei venuto in mente solo tu. Di tutti i miei vecchi compagni e colleghi, eri l'unico… di cui fossi certo che non si sarebbe mai unito a loro.

–Di questo sono contento. E sono contento anche che tu abbia chiesto il mio aiuto. Altrimenti, perché te l'avrei accordato?

–…

–Da quanto tempo siamo amici… ancor più che collaboratori? Avresti fatto lo stesso per me.

–Io… ti ringrazio. Non posso dire di non aver pensato anche al mio personale egoismo… abbiamo passato giorni sereni qui con te. I ragazzi hanno potuto trovare un po' di pace tra una battaglia e l'altra. Sentirsi di nuovo umani per un po'. Anch'io… mi sono potuto un po' rasserenare… e soprattutto, avere qualcuno con cui poter parlare… era qualcosa di cui avevo davvero bisogno.

–Non credere che abbiate solo preso da me. Ero solo da tanto tempo. In questa grande casa non ci sono che io almeno dalla fine della guerra. Avere intorno tanta gente giovane… sentirmi protetto da loro… essere contento di guardarli come una specie di nonno, non sapevo nemmeno io quanto ne provassi il desiderio. E naturalmente, anche te… poter condividere le mie idee, le mie teorie, di nuovo come ai tempi dell'università… insomma, in questo periodo mi sono sentito davvero _ringiovanito_. Dico sul serio. Anch'io devo ringraziare voi per questo.

–…

–Mi dispiace solo di non esservi stato più utile.

–…In ogni modo… ne abbiamo parlato tutti, e siamo d'accordo… non possiamo continuare ad approfittarci così della tua disponibilità. E finché resteremo in questo paese… attireremo soltanto altri attacchi verso tutte le persone che ci abitano. Renderci irreperibili è la cosa migliore. Avremmo dovuto sapere… che questo sogno di vita normale sarebbe stato soltanto una parentesi.

–Dunque… dove andrete?

–Non lo sappiamo ancora. Probabilmente per un po' gireremo semplicemente per il mare senza fissa dimora. Ma se sopravviveremo ai prossimi scontri che ci aspettano… prima o poi cercheremo di trovare un posto dove loro possano vivere senza dover pesare su nessuno.

–E… tu con loro, vero?

–…

–Hai deciso di seguirli fino alla fine.

–Non è che il mio dovere. Ero il capo del team medico. Li ho progettati tutti io, uno per uno… sono stato io, con le mie mani e la mia testa, a ridurli così. E ora sono l'unico che può ripararli se dovessero essere danneggiati. Se vado con loro, saranno perlomeno in grado di sopravvivere più a lungo. Glielo devo. È l'unico modo che ho… per riparare al mio errore.

–Non ti stai dando più colpe di quel che dovresti? Anche tu in fondo sei stato usato. Non avresti mai fatto una cosa del genere di proposito… ti conosco…

–Oh, certo. Ho _solo _creato delle armi da guerra illudendomi che sarebbero state usate per la pace. Perché così mi avevano detto e io non avevo neanche pensato di controllare. Per la mia ingenuità, per un falso stupido idealismo di cui ho lasciato che quella gente si approfittasse. No, peggio… per la mia _vanità di ricercatore_. Ero interessato alla mia _teoria _e a verificare fino a che punto fosse possibile applicarla… senza pensare alle conseguenze. Senza pensare che stavo operando su degli esseri umani. Mi curavo solo dei risultati scientifici, e ho completamente perso di vista quello che contava di più… il mondo _vero_, la _realtà_. I _sentimenti _delle persone. Così come è successo a tanti altri medici e scienziati fuorviati da un alto potere. È una colpa, questa. Anzi, la peggiore delle colpe. Ho imparato una dura lezione sulla mia pelle… non sono stato migliore dei nazisti che hanno fatto la stessa cosa alla mia famiglia… a persone che conoscevo. La pura ricerca scientifica può rendere ciechi, e quei ragazzi sono diventati le cavie della mia cecità. Per questo… io non potrò _mai _espiare a dovere. Ma finché me lo consentiranno, ho deciso comunque di provarci. Almeno… per il resto…

–Per il resto della tua vita… è questo che ti preoccupa, vero?

–…

–Quanto potrai vivere ancora… e quanto possono vivere _loro_? Non sono uno specialista nel tuo campo… ma immagino che un essere umano modificato possa teoricamente essere immortale, finché si continua a sostituire i pezzi in avaria. Loro forse non ci pensano adesso, ma potrebbero essere condannati a vivere _per sempre_… o finché non sceglieranno di farla finita. _Tu _invece… ci hai pensato, non è vero? Io al posto tuo lo avrei fatto. Anche se continuassi a punirti fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni, basterebbe?

–Io… io… non lo so.

–Forse, inconsciamente… non sarà anche per questo che sei venuto proprio da me?

–Uh?

–A parte ospitarvi in casa mia, io non avrei potuto esserti concretamente d'aiuto con loro. Non so niente di robotica. Sono un _chimico_… e anch'io ho la mia ricerca privata che mi tiene occupato da più di vent'anni, come ben sai. Mi avrebbero preso di mira comunque… anche se voi non foste stati sotto il mio tetto. Anzi, l'hanno fatto. E voi mi avete aiutato.

–…

–Hai ragione sul fatto… che la teoria può rendere ciechi. La stessa cosa vale anche per me. Il mio siero… la formula non è ancora completata, ma… anche se mai dovesse esserlo, sarebbe giusto metterlo in commercio? La gente trarrebbe beneficio da una vita molto più lunga? Temo di no. Ho cominciato a realizzarlo solo per vedere se era possibile. Ma vivere per dei secoli non migliorerebbe automaticamente l'uomo. Una persona cattiva potrebbe anche peggiorare moltiplicando le sue esperienze negative… e avrebbe molto più tempo a disposizione per compiere atti nefandi. Migliorare dipende dallo sforzo individuale di ognuno, e non tutti sono disposti a compierlo. E i poveri, sarebbero contenti di allungare i loro anni di miseria? Sempre se fosse loro concesso di farlo, e se invece non si arrivasse a una società di poveri mortali e ricchi longevi con la presunzione di essere dei… come temo accadrebbe. Non è la _quantità _della vita che bisogna accrescere, ma la _qualità_. E questo penso sia un obiettivo ancora molto lontano. Anche qualcosa di apparentemente così benefico potrebbe facilmente diventare un'arma contro altri. Ne abbiamo visto tanti esempi. Finché l'uomo resta quello che è, non credo di potermi fidare che della mia medicina sarebbe fatto buon uso. Anche così… incompleta… hai visto tu stesso quanti individui privi di scrupoli sarebbero disposti a tutto per impossessarsene. Sicuramente mi prenderanno di mira anche in futuro.

–…

–Perciò… ho preso una decisione. Distruggerò tutti i miei appunti. Dirò che sono andati persi in un incidente di laboratorio. Smetterò di lavorarci… almeno finché i tempi non mi permetteranno di avere più fiducia. Mi disferò anche di tutti i campioni esistenti.

–Ma tu…

–A parte questo. Prendilo. Sei l'unica persona di cui possa fidarmi per custodire la formula… e probabilmente anche la persona che ne ha più realmente bisogno al mondo in questo momento.

–Cosa…? Ma… questo…

–Bada bene, come ti dicevo non è completo. Può fermare l'invecchiamento o almeno rallentarlo di molto, ma va preso con regolarità e non ho idea di quali possano essere gli effetti collaterali. Non ti dirò cosa farne. Di certo… io non lo proverei mai su me stesso. Ho già vissuto la mia vita, e ne sono soddisfatto. A che mi servirebbero degli altri decenni da solo, senza famiglia né amici… soprattutto ora che voi ve ne andrete? Pensandoci bene, probabilmente è davvero una medicina del diavolo. Avrei fatto meglio a non crearla… però… se può esserti utile… se può servirti a rimediare alle tue colpe… o almeno a placare un po' i tuoi demoni…

–…Non so come ringraziarti.

–E di che? Probabilmente ti ho causato un danno, non un vantaggio.

–…

–Ormai ho una certa età anch'io. Probabilmente non ci incontreremo mai più.

–Non dire così. Salutiamoci come… come se dovessimo rivederci presto.

–Certo. Non è un addio… ma un arrivederci…

–…

_–__Professore! Ci hanno scoperti!_

_–__Dovevamo immaginarlo che ci avrebbero tenuto d'occhio!_

_–__Il sottomarino è arrivato a prenderci. Quei robot spia non ci metteranno molto ad avvertire la base che siamo qui… dobbiamo andare subito!_

–Allora…

–Sì. Arrivederci… e… stammi bene.

–Anche tu… a… a presto…

–Fate attenzione, mi raccomando. Tutti quanti… cari ragazzi…

_–__Arrivederci…_

_–__Arrivederci…!_

* * *

><p>E così… quanti anni fa?… Quanto è passato? E quante ne abbiamo passate noi, tutti insieme, da allora?<p>

Ricordo ogni dettaglio di quella notte. Il rumore delle onde, il freddo, la sensazione di urgenza e di paura… la malinconia, e i dubbi. E il viso affezionato, preoccupato del mio vecchio amico, che agitava la mano per salutarci.

Un po' di anni dopo, ricevetti il telegramma che annunciava la sua dipartita. Aveva davvero rispettato la sua decisione di non prendere mai la sua stessa medicina. E aveva disposto che io fossi informato subito quando avesse lasciato questo mondo… oltre a ricevere in eredità una cospicua fetta del suo patrimonio. Il resto era stato destinato alla ricerca e in beneficenza. Non aveva famiglia, dopotutto.

Lui ha vissuto la sua vita fino in fondo… con soddisfazione. Sono certo che se n'è andato sereno e senza rimpianti. Non mi sono rammaricato troppo per lui. Casomai, per me… che, come aveva detto, non lo avrei più potuto incontrare.

Io, invece… come lui aveva previsto… ho cominciato a far uso del suo regalo non troppo tempo dopo averlo ricevuto. Da allora… ogni settimana, in certi periodi ogni giorno… sono qui ad appartarmi con una scusa per iniettarmi la mia dose, come un drogato. Controllo il mio polso, la pressione, mi sottopongo a controlli medici con la precisione di un orologio, ma almeno finora niente effetti collaterali. Fisici, almeno. Non sono quelli a preoccuparmi di più, comunque. Non so quanto la mente umana possa resistere ad un accumulo di esperienze superiore di decenni a quello per cui la natura l'ha programmata. Naturalmente, questo pensiero ce l'ho in comune con i miei ragazzi…

Io e loro… insieme… abbiamo visto passare guerre, rivolgimenti politici, la fine di grandi sistemi e blocchi e la nascita di altre alleanze e nuove inimicizie. Abbiamo visto grandi speranze dell'uomo e grandi nefandezze sorgere e poi venire frustrate. E tanti, tanti miei amici e colleghi commettere il mio stesso errore… creare fiduciosamente quelle che ritenevano invenzioni di pace, e vederle usate per spargere sangue.

La fine dei conflitti, non l'abbiamo ancora vista. E dubito che sarà possibile… finché l'uomo resta quello che è.

A loro tengo nascosta la ragione per cui ho cessato d'invecchiare. O almeno, invecchio così lentamente da poter restare al loro fianco ancora molto a lungo… spero, fin quando sarà necessario. Nessuno di loro mi ha chiesto nulla. Forse, visto che neanche su di loro il trascorrere degli anni lascia segni, hanno cominciato a loro volta a perdere la nozione del tempo. Ma dubito che sia così. Forse almeno alcuni hanno intuito la verità, e hanno tacitamente deciso di non indagare per non farmi pesare la mia decisione. Non lo saprò mai. Perché neanch'io affronterò mai l'argomento con loro.

La verità è che mi vergogno. Sono tante le cose che non vado fiero di aver fatto, e questa non è certo l'ultima. So che è una decisione irragionevole da parte mia. Dopo tante operazioni in cui mi hanno assistito, ormai probabilmente non avrebbero più bisogno di me per ripararsi. E come il mio amico, anch'io sono convinto che la vita… andrebbe vissuta per quello che è. Accettata e amata in quanto finita, e come tale goduta al massimo senza cercare inutilmente di prolungarla. Vivere e morire con la dignità di un essere umano. Lo invidio per esserne stato in grado.

Eppure eccomi qua, come un elastico troppo tirato, un rottame che si schizza ostinatamente olio nelle giunture per andare avanti a oltranza nonostante tutto. Ho già più di cento anni… eppure ne dimostro soltanto i tre quarti. Sono comunque pieno di dolori e acciacchi, nel corpo e ancor più nell'anima. Ho assistito a spettacoli che vorrei con tutte le mie forze dimenticare, sono stato testimone di atrocità tali da togliere a chiunque la fiducia nell'uomo. Un immenso cumulo di sporcizia e dolore, di nero marciume senza fondo né fine. Sono stanco. Tanto stanco. Sempre più spesso penso che sarebbe una benedizione chiudere gli occhi una volta per tutte.

Ma continuo. Come so che continuerò ancora. Per quanto non debba dimostrare niente a nessuno, per quanto il mio sia un puntiglio inutile. Perché questo è il mio modo di punirmi. Perché mi sono dato questo dovere per non sentire di aver perso lo scopo della mia vita.

Ma non solo per questo. Lo faccio… perché il male non è la sola cosa che ho visto, in questi anni.

Ho avuto occasione di assistere ad atti di altruismo e abnegazione che mi hanno lasciato… stupefatto, orgoglioso, fiero, mortificato. Come scienziato, come creatore, e come essere umano. Da parte loro, ma anche di persone comuni, prive di ogni potere speciale… sacrifici commoventi, sforzi eroici, gentilezze prive di ogni tornaconto, solo perché era la cosa giusta da fare. Luci forse sparse in un mare di tenebre onnipresenti, ma così abbaglianti da sconfiggerle completamente, da farle sembrare insignificanti. Cosa è più forte nell'uomo… la guerra o la pace? Il bene o il male? Ho la sensazione… di non potermene andare senza averlo scoperto.

E sento che _loro_ in qualche modo… dovranno andare avanti fino a dare una risposta a questa domanda, definitivamente. Che presto saranno _chiamati _a dare una risposta. Da quale forza superiore, non lo so. Ma quel giorno, forse potrò essere loro utile. E potrò finalmente vedere la conclusione di quello che ho incominciato.

E Dio disse ad Abramo… _se ci saranno solo dieci giusti a Sodoma, per amor loro io non la distruggerò._

Non ho mai avuto la presunzione di essere un giusto. Ma se anche dovessi servire soltanto per far numero… se anche il mio unico merito fosse quello di non essermi tirato indietro…

Non desidero vivere per sempre. Un giorno getterò via questa formula. O meglio… magari la renderò pubblica a nome del suo scopritore, e la condividerò con tutti. Quando sarò certo di poterlo fare senza che sia male adoperata. Così anche a lui sarà assicurata per l'eternità la fama che merita.

Un giorno riposerò. Un giorno troverò la mia pace, e dimenticherò il male che ho causato.

Ma per adesso… finché quel momento non verrà… c'è ancora del lavoro da fare, ogni giorno. Con l'opera delle mie mani, e la mia conoscenza. Ogni giorno un poco.

Andando avanti. Andando avanti, con loro.


End file.
